Mastermix: Issue 292 - October 2010
Mastermix: Issue 292 - October 2010 is a 2 CD mixed compilation album featuring Duran Duran, released by Music Factory in 2010. About the album The album is a DJ product only containing a collection of recordings created by various producers and could only be purchased by registered DJs. Released by Music Factory who have been making music for over 20 years, the compilation includes a 25th Anniversary remix of Duran Duran's "A View To A Kill". Also included is Midnight Oil's "Beds Are Burning", a song covered in 2009 by tck tck tck featuring Simon Le Bon to highlight climate change. Track listing CD 1 (White Disc) *'Ultimate Kylie" (pt.1)' #"Hand On Your Heart" - Kylie Minogue #"Wouldn't Change A Thing" - Kylie Minogue #"Je Ne Sais Pas Pourqui" - Kylie Minogue #"Got To Be Certain" - Kylie Minogue #"Never Too Late" - Kylie Minogue #"I Should Be So Lucky" - Kylie Minogue #"What Do I Have To Do" - Kylie Minogue #"Better The Devil You Know" - Kylie Minogue #"Step Back In Time" - Kylie Minogue #"Shocked" - Kylie Minogue #"Celebration" - Kylie Minogue *'Monsters of Rock' #"Fear of the Dark" (LIVE) - Iron Maiden #"Back In Black" - AC/DC #"Breakin' All The Rules" - Ozzy Osbourne #"Living After Midnight" - Judas Priest #"Bring Your Daughter...To The Slaughter" - Iron Maiden #"Cum On Feel The Noise" - Quiet Riot *'Australia Rocks!' #"Down Under" - Men At Work #"Need You Tonight" - INXS #"I Touch Myself" - Divinyls #"New Sensation" - INXS #"Beds Are Burning" - Midnight Oil #"Live It Up" - Mental As Anything *'March of the Mods' #"All Or Nothing" - Small Faces #"Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um - Major Lance #"The 'In' Crowd - Dobie Gray #"Rescue Me" - Fontella Bass #1-2-3 - Len Barry #"Twist & Shout" - The Isley Brothers *'The Dark Side Of The 80s' #"April Skies" - Jesus & Mary Chain #"Dominion" - Sisters Of Mercy #"Love Like Blood" - Killing Joke #"Lil' Devil" - Cult #"Pretty In Pink" - Psychedelic Furs #"The Cutter" - Echo & the Bunnymen #"Inbetween Days" - The Cure *'Extended Halloween Floorfiller: ‘Monster Mash’' #"Monster Mash" - Bobby ‘Boris’ Pickett & the Crypt Kickers *'Extended Halloween Floorfiller: ‘The Time Warp’' #"The Time Warp" - Rocky Horror Movie Show *'‘A View To A Kill’ (25th Anniversary Mix)' #"A View To A Kill" - Duran Duran CD 2 (Black Disc) *'Chart Hits' #"Party Girl" (Doman & Gooding Radio Edit) - McFly #"Stilettos" (Almighty Club Mix) - Sirens #"Get Outta My Way" (Bimbo Jones Piano Edit) - Kylie Minogue #"Please Don't Let Me Go" (Digital Dog Radio Edit) - Olly Murs #"Teenage Dream (Manhattan Clique Remix) - Katy Perry #"Heartbeat" (Digital Dog Radio Edit) - Enrique Iglesias feat. Nicole Scherzinger *'Commercial Dance' #"It's The Way You Love Me" (Extended Version) - David Guetta feat. Kelly Rowland #"Hot-N-Fun" (Wideboys Club Mix) - N.E.R.D. feat. Nelly Furtado #"Dynamite (Stonebridge Club Mix) - Taio Cruz #"Missing You" (Cahill Club Mix) - Saturdays #"Green Light" (Future Freakz Club Mix) - Roll Deep *'The Dark Side Of Dance' #"D.E.V.I.L." - 666 #"loneliness" - Tomcraft #"Smack My Bitch" - Prodigy #"Kernkraft 400" - Zombie Nation #"Omen" - Prodigy #"Be Cool" - Paffendorf *'The Best 80s Club Anthems...Ever!' #"Rapture" - Blondie #"Never Too Much" - Luther Vandross #"Upside Down" - Diana Ross #"Let's Get Serious" - Jermaine Jackson #"I'm Coming Out" - Diana Ross #"The Rain" - Orange ‘Juice’ Jones #"My Perogative" - Bobby Brown #"Automatic" - Pointer Sisters #"Treat Her Like A Lady" - Temptations #"I'm Every Woman" (Remix) - Chaka Khan #"Mr Solitare" - Animal Nightlife #"Word Up" - Cameo #"Get Down Saturday Night" - Oliver Cheatham #"Funky Cold Medina" - Tone Loc #"Fresh" - Kool & the Gang #"You're The One For Me" (Labour of Love Mix) - D-Train *'Lady GaGa vs. Sidney Samson' #"Poker Face" - Lady GaGa #"Riverside (Let's Go)" - Sidney Samson feat. Wizard Sleeve *'‘Tubular Bells’ (Steve Andrews 112 Ocean Avenue Remix)' #"Tubular Bells" - Mike Oldfield Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:DJ only compilation albums